World War II
Nazi Germanyball and occupied Europe * UKball *North Africa (notably Italian Libyaball) * Soviet Unionball * Republic of Chinaball * Japanese Empireball and occupied Asia * Territory of Hawaiiball *The Americas (Briefly) |causes = *Axis invasions using Lebensraum (Take over the world) *The Great Depression *Violation of the The Treaty of Trianon *Violation of the The Treaty of Versailles *The Invasion of Poland |status = Over |result = Allied Victory: *Death of Nazi Germanyball * Dissolution and occupation of Japanese Empireball by the Allies. *Death of the League of Nationsball, and Birth of UNball. *Births of NATOball, and Warsaw Pactball, leading Cold War. *Fall of Nazism and Fascism. |territory = *Germany is split into 4 sectors *Germany will release Austria and Czechoslovakia *Japan will be occupied by the United States for eight years *Korea is divided between the soviets for the North, and americans for the South *Taiwan Island is given to The Republic of China *Soviet Union annexes Eastern Poland and Bessarabia *Bulgaria takes land from Romania *The Soviet Union establishes communist satellite nations in Eastern Europe *Democratic government established in Italy *Manchuckuo and Menjiang given to China |combatant1 = ALLIED POWERS UKball Franceball (until 1940) Free Franceball (from 1940) Polandball Denmarkball (from 1940) Norwayball (from 1940) Greeceball (from 1940) USAball (from 1941) Soviet Unionball (from 1941) Republic of Chinaball Netherlandsball (from 1940) Belgiumball (from 1940) Luxembourgball (from 1940) Canadaball Kingdom of Italyball (from 1943) Union of South Africaball British Rajball Australiaball New Zealandball Brazilball (from 1942) Commonwealth of the Philippinesball Finlandball (from 1945) Thailandball (from August 1945) Cubaball (from 1941) Colombiaball (from 1943) Mexicoball (from 1942) Ethiopian Empireball Peruball (from 1945) Boliviaball (from 1943) Chileball (from 1945) United States of Venezuelaball (from 1945) Argentinaball (from 1945) Guatemalaball (from 1941) El Salvadorball (from 1941) Hondurasball (from 1941) Nicaraguaball (from 1941) Costa Ricaball (from 1941) Panamaball (from 1941) |combatant2 = AXIS POWERS Nazi Germanyball Japanese Empireball Kingdom of Italyball (until 1943) Italian Social Republicball (from 1943) Kingdom of Hungaryball (from 1941) First Slovak Republicball (from 1940) Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1941) Kingdom of Bulgariaball (from 1941) Finlandball (not oficially) Manchukuoball Vichy Franceball (from 1940) Thailandball (from 1941) Azad Hindball (from 1943) |commander1 = Winston Churchill (Since 1940) Joseph Stalin Chiang Kai-Shek Neville Chamberlain (Until 1940) Édouard Daladier (Until 1940) Charles de Gaulle (Since 1940) Franklin D. Roosevelt (1941 - April 12, 1945) Harry Truman (Since April 12, 1945) |commander2 = Adolf Hitler (Until April 30, 1945) Benito Mussolini (Until 1943) Hirohito *Hideki Tojo (1941 - 1944) *Prince Naruhiko Higashikuni (1945) |strength1 = Had more allies. |strength2 = Almost took over the world. |casualties1 = +61,000,000 in total (+16,000,000 Soldiers and +45,000,000 Civilians) |casualties2 = +12,000,000 in total (+8,000,000 Soldiers and +4,000,000 Civilians) |notes = For the love of God, please don't start another one! }} World War II was a global war between the Allied powers and the Axis powers that spanned between 1939 and 1945. The majority of countryballs eventually split between 2 alliances - the Axis Powers and the Allied powers. The conflict was the deadliest in history, and saw the advent of the first (and only) use of nuclear weapons in war. The war also coincided with the Holocaust, the most extensive in systematic genocide in history, in which up to 11 - 15 million people were exterminated throughout the German Reich, up to 6 million of which were European Jews. Timeline Buildup to War (1919-1939) After German Empireball lost the Great War, Germanyball (Weimar Republicball at the time) was humiliated by the Allied powers of the War, who forced him to sign the Treaty of Versailles in 1919, which took away some of his clay, and also limited his power. Germanyball experienced hyperinflation and Franceball invading part of his clay in 1923, after he tried to postpone his reparations, but eventually got back on his feet, and joined the League of Nations in 1925. In 1929, However, USAball experienced a stock market crash, which affected all of his indebted, including Germanyball, who quickly lost all his money. As a result of his poverty, he renamed himself Nazi Germanyball in 1933, and re-anschlussed his demilitarized clay, known as the Saar, in 1935, then the Rhineland in 1936. Italyball, had become Fascist in 1922, and had invaded Albaniaball's clay in 1926, then Abssyniaball's clay in 1935-36. Meanwhile, in East Asia, Japanball invaded Manchuball, one of Chinaball's sons, and took his clay in 1931, renaming him Manchukuoball. Meanwhile, as Nationalist Chinaball recovered from his split personality disorder in the 1930s, Japanball took advantage of him still being ill and kidnapped then raped him in 1937. USAball responded by stopping trade with Japanball. Meanwhile, in Europe, in 1936-37 Nazi Germanyball helped fellow Fascist Spanish to destroy the Spanish republicans Spainball, and bomb Basqueball in the Spanish Civil War. In 1938 Nazi Germanyball Anschlussed Austriaball and it's clay, and did the same to Czechoslovakiaball and his Sudetenland clay a few months later. Slovakiaball become independent and Bohemiaball and Moraviaball become Protectorate. In 1938, UKball and Franceball met Nazi Germanyball in Munichball, part of his clay to sign an agreement, in which Nazi Germanyball agreed to stop expanding his clay. However, when he broke the agreement in September 1939 by invading Polandball's clay, under a secret non-aggression pact with Soviet Unionball, UKball and Franceball declared war against Nazi Germanyball, after he refused to withdraw from Polandball's clay. Outbreak of War and Axis Expansion (1939-1942) Around this time, fellow fascist ball Italyball also Anschlussed Albaniaball and Ethiopiaball, and became allies with Nazi Germanyball and Japanball in 1940. Nazi Germanyball anschlussed the clay of name Denmarkball, Norwayball, Luxembourgball, Belgiumball (family tradition), and Netherlandsball, then raped Franceball in May 1940, creating a puppet state, Vichy Franceball, who inherited Franceball's clay, since she had fled to UKball's clay. Nazi Germanyball then tried to bomb UKball's clay, but was ultimately defeated and forced to withdraw from it. Meanwhile, Soviet Unionball tried to rape Finlandball, but he got beat up, so he raped Estonia, Latvia, Moldova and Lithuania instead, causing Nazi Germanyball to wonder if Soviet Unionball was really that stronk after all. In 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball and Greeceball's clay, with some help from Italyball, who later invaded Monacoball's tiny clay. In Yugoslavia the Nazis set up multiple puppet states. Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Bulgariaball decided to ally with Nazi Germanyball, in hopes of not being raped by him. Nazi Germanyball then decided to invade Soviet Unionball's clay in June 1941. Back in East Asia, Japanball had invaded and raped Franceball's adoptive son French Indochinaball, before forcing Thailandball to ally with him. In December 1941, he bombed USAball's Hawaiian clay, causing him to declare war on Japanball and Nazi Germanyball. Japanball responded by raping UKball's adoptive children in Southeast Asia, Hong Kongball, Malaysiaball, Burmaball, British Tringapore, and USAball's adoptive son, Philippinesball. By 1942, he decided to bomb Australiaball by bombing Darwinball and he had also kidnapped Bruneiball, Dutch East Indiesball (now Indonesiaball), Territory of New Guineaball, and British Solomon Islandsball. However, USAball won a decisive victory on Japanball's clay at Midway Island in 1942, then bombed Japanball's clay, before taking the Saipanball and Guandalcanalball island clay. The Tide Turns (1942-1943) In June 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded both Sovietball's clay, and Vichy Franceball's clay in North Africa, his half-brothers French Algeriaball, Tunisiaball, and Libyaball. He also bombed British Maltaball's clay, but since this is really rather irrelevant we will move on. On the New Year's Day of 1942, Mexicoball, Dominican Republicball, Central America, and some countryballs joined with the allies, forming an alliance called "United Nations" to defeat the fascist countryballs, and began to spread across the world. Meanwhile, USAball helped the British army in North Africa, to defend Egyptball at El Alamein, and eventually liberated Franceball's adoptive North African children from their evil half-brother's control. In 1943, USAball and Brazilball invaded Kingdom of Italyball's southern clay, and UKball liberated Greeceball's island clay. In Eastern Europe, Nazi Germanyball had invaded most of Sovietball's clay, liberating his slaves Byelorussian SSRball, Ukrainian SSRball (who was starving), Moldovan SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Latvian SSRball, and Lithuanian SSRball, with his new ally Finlandball, but was bogged down in the winter of 1942-43 by bad weather and the winter in Sovietball's clay. He was forced to retreat, and was defeated at Kursk and Stalingrad on Sovietball's clay in 1943. By September 1943, Sovietball had reclaimed most of the SSRballs' clay, and Nazi Germanyball was on the retreat. In late 1943, UKball liberated his sons British Burmaball, British Malayaball, and British Tringapore, and his real sons Australiaball and New Zealandball helped chase Empire of Japanball out of Dutch East Indiesball, British Solomon Islandsball, and Territory of New Guineaball's clay. USAball landed in his son Philippinesball's clay in 1943, and started fighting with Empire of Japanball to liberate him. In Europe, however, Nazi Germanyball was busy murdering Jewcubes on Polandball's clay to notice Romaniaball, Finlandball and Bulgariaball abandoning him in favour of the Allies. USAball pushed up Italyball's clay, but Nazi Germanyball took the rest of it before USAball could liberate it, and he created Italian Social Republicball. Italyball then switched sides to join the Allies. Meanwhile, UKball helped liberate Abyssiniaball from Italyball in East Africa. Defeat of the Axis (1944-1945) By January 1944, USAball had liberated most of Kingdom of Italyball's clay and Philippinesball's clay in the Battle of Manila, and Sovietball had 'liberated' Polandball and Czechoslovakiaball's clay. UKball and Free Franceball then staged an invasion to liberate Franceball's clay from her evil son at Monte Cassino in 1944, causing Vichy Franceball to surrender to the Allies (family tradition?). In June 1944, UKball, and his sons Canadaball and USAball landed on Franceball's former clay, and liberated Paris, in September 1944. Meanwhile, in the Pacific, USAball liberated some of Empire of Japanball's clay, including Iwo Jima, and Okinawa, while UKball rescued his adoptive son British Hong Kongball and helped Republic of Chinaball kick out Japanball from his clay. By January 1945, USAball had secured the Pacific islands' clay, and Chinaball was heading north. Manchukuoball surrendered, while USAball finished up work on a special weapon to be used on either Nazi Germanyball or Japanball. In Europe, after the Battle of the Bulge in winter 1944-45, Nazi Germanyball had retreated from the Ardennes, and Luxembourgball, Belgiumball, and Netherlandsball had been liberated, the last one by Canadaball. Meanwhile, Kingdom of Italyball and Monacoball's clay had been liberated by USAball, and Sovietball had liberated Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Kingdom of Hungaryball, Austriaball, Polandball, and Albaniaball's clay, rescuing the Jewcube that had not been murdered, and had even entered Nazi Germanyball's clay. By March 1945, Sovietball had won the Battle of Berlin, and was in the heart of Nazi Germanyball's clay. UKball and USAball joined him soon afterwards, and Nazi Germanyball was mortally wounded in late April, and committed suicide on the 8th of May, 1945, ending the war in Europe. His children West Germanyball, and East Germanyball were adopted respectively by USAball and Sovietball. ReichRawr (aka the Saar) was adopted by Franceball, but eventually given to West Germanyball. Norwayball and Denmarkball became free once again after Nazi Germanyball's death in May 1945. Meanwhile, Empire of Japanball withdrew from Chinaball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball's clay, and considered surrendering when Sovietball declared war on him, but hesitated to do so until USAball dropped two nukes on his clay, causing him to surrender in August 1945, ending the war altogether. Sovietball and USAball both adopted the dying Koreaball's children, North Koreaball and South Koreaball, while Japanball was given free therapy by USAball after the war. USAball also helped rebuild the European balls' clay, while Sovietball exerted his control over his newly 'liberated' territories. UNball was also created to help prevent another World War from happening ever again (hopefully), while the League of Nations was disbanded. After the War, both USAball and USSRball was recognized like the only 2 Super Powers in the world by other countryballs. Combatants/Participants Allies / United Nations * USAball (from 1941) * Cubaball (from 1941) * Puerto Ricoball (from 1941) * Philippinesball (from 1941) * Mexicoball (from 1942) * UKball * Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * British Ceylonball * Union of South Africaball * British Rajball * Franceball (1939-1940, then Free Franceball, until 1944-1945) * French Indochinaball (from 1940) * Belgiumball (from 1940) * Netherlandsball (from 1940) * Sovietball (from 1941) * Chinaball (from 1937) * Kingdom of Italyball (from 1944 - Former Axis Power) * Kingdom of Greeceball (from 1940) * Polandball * Brazilball (from 1942) * Abyssiniaball (from 1935) * Yugoslaviaball (from 1941 with government-in-exile) * Norwayball (from 1940) * Denmarkball (from 1940) * Luxembourgball (from 1940) * Argentinaball (from 1945) * Icelandball (from 1944) * Colombiaball (From 1943) * Koreaball/South Koreaball (From 1942 with government-in-exile)) * Peruball (From 1942) * Nepalrawr * Panamaball (From 1941) * Costa Ricaball (From 1941) * Dominican Republicball (From 1941) * El Salvadorball (From 1941) * Haitiball (From 1941) * Hondurasball (From 1941) * Nicaraguaball (From 1941) * Guatemalaball (From 1941) * Czechoslovakiaball (From 1941 with government-in-exile) * Liberiaball (From 1944) * Colombiaball (From 1943) * Kingdom of Iraqball (From 1943 - Former Axis Power) * Iranball (From 1943) * Kingdom of Bulgariaball (from 1944 - Former Axis Power) * Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1944 - Former Axis Power) * Boliviaball (From 1943) * Ecuadorball (From 1945) * Paraguayball (From 1945) * United States of Venezuelaball (From 1945) * Uruguayball (From 1945) * Finlandball (From 1944 - former co-belligerent of Germanyball in the Continuation War. Declared war on Germany on September 15th 1944 and fought the Germans in the Lapland War) * Turkeyball (From 1945) * Syriaball (From 1945) * Lebanonball (From 1945) * Kingdom of Egyptball (From 1945) * Saudi Arabiaball (From 1945) * Chileball (From 1945) * Thailandball (From 1945 - Former co-belligerent of Axis powers by Japanball) * Mongoliaball (From 1945) Axis * Nazi Germanyball * Empire of Japanball * Kingdom of Italyball (until 1943) * First Slovak Republicball (from 1939 and loyal to end) * Italian Social Republicball (from 1943) * Vichy Franceball (from 1940 to 1944) * Manchukuoball (from 1937) * (from 1943 to 1945, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azad_Hind) * Kingdom of Hungaryball * Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1941 to 1944) * Kingdom of Bulgariaball (from 1941 to 1944) * Thailandball (from 1941 to 1945) * Protectorate of Bohemia and Moraviaball (from 1939-40) * Albaniaball (until 1943) * Finlandball (from 1941 to 1944 as a co-belligerent) * Independent State of Croatiaball * Republic of Nanjingball * Kingdom of Iraqball (until 1943) * Francoist Spainball (unofficial, volunteers only) Gallery PolandballISTankBiggur.png Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. WWII_1.png|The European Theatre in a nutshell. NfQ5cOS.png|The Good, The Bad and The Ugly Comment_BjpEMv0Fcv3f47e9KRJWxTIMDvpl3G5M.gif| ww2 (radon86).png WW2 Nazi Nihon.png WWII.png }} zh:第二次世界大战 Category:Events Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:World War II Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Afghanistanball Category:Wars involving Albanian Kingdomball (1939-1943) Category:Wars involving Albanian Kingdomball (1943-1944) Category:Wars involving French Algeriaball Category:Wars involving Argentinaball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving British Bahrainball Category:Wars involving Belgiumball Category:Wars involving Boliviaball Category:Wars involving Brazilball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Bulgariaball Category:Wars involving British Canadaball Category:Wars involving British Ceylonball Category:Wars involving Chileball Category:Wars involving Republic of Chinaball Category:Wars involving Colombiaball Category:Wars involving Costa Ricaball Category:Wars involving Cubaball Category:Wars involving British Cyprusball Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakiaball Category:Wars involving First Slovak Republicball Category:Wars involving Protectorate of Bohemia and Moraviaball Category:Wars involving Denmarkball Category:Wars involving Dominican Republicball Category:Wars involving Dutch East Indiesball Category:Wars involving Ecuadorball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Egyptball Category:Wars involving El Salvadorball Category:Wars involving Estoniaball Category:Wars involving Ethiopian Empireball Category:Wars involving British Fijiball Category:Wars involving Finlandball Category:Wars involving French Third Republicball Category:Wars involving Free Franceball Category:Wars involving Vichy Franceball Category:Wars involving Nazi Germanyball Category:Wars involving Gibraltarball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Wars involving Greeceball (1941-1944) Category:Wars involving Guatemalaball Category:Wars involving Haitiball Category:Wars involving Hondurasball Category:Wars involving British Hong Kongball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Hungaryball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Icelandball Category:Wars involving British Rajball Category:Wars involving Pahlavi dynastyball Category:Wars involving British Iraqball Category:Wars involving Irelandball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Italyball Category:Wars involving Fascist Italyball Category:Wars involving Italian Social Republicball Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving British Kenyaball Category:Wars involving Japanese Koreaball Category:Wars involving French Laosball Category:Wars involving Latviaball Category:Wars involving French Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Liberiaball Category:Wars involving Liechtensteinball Category:Wars involving Lithuaniaball Category:Wars involving Luxembourgball Category:Wars involving British Malayaball Category:Wars involving British Maltaball Category:Wars involving Manchukuoball Category:Wars involving Mexicoball Category:Wars involving Monacoball Category:Wars involving Mongolian People's Republicball Category:Wars involving French Moroccoball Category:Wars involving British Nauruball Category:Wars involving NepalRawr Category:Wars involving Netherlandsball Category:Wars involving British Newfoundlandball Category:Wars involving New Zealandball Category:Wars involving Nicaraguaball Category:Wars involving British Northern Rhodesiaball Category:Wars involving Norwayball Category:Wars involving Omanball Category:Wars involving British Palestinecube Category:Wars involving Panamaball Category:Wars involving Paraguayball Category:Wars involving Peruball Category:Wars involving Philippinesball Category:Wars involving Second Polish Republicball Category:Wars involving Portugalball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Romaniaball Category:Wars involving British Samoaball Category:Wars involving San Marinoball Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabiaball Category:Wars involving British Tringapore Category:Wars involving Union of South Africaball Category:Wars involving British Southern Rhodesiaball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Armenian SSRball Category:Wars involving Azerbaijan SSRball Category:Wars involving Byelorussian SSRball Category:Wars involving Georgian SSRball Category:Wars involving Francoist Spainball Category:Wars involving Swedenball Category:Wars involving Switzerlandball Category:Wars involving French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Thailandball Category:Wars involving Tongaball Category:Wars involving British Transjordanball Category:Wars involving Turkeyball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Uruguayball Category:Wars involving Vatican Cityball Category:Wars involving Venezuelaball Category:Wars involving Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemenball Category:Wars involving Yugoslaviaball Category:Wars before Post-Cold war Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars involving Hong Kongball Category:Wars Category:Cleanup